


Ain’t No Other Man

by shadowhive



Series: From the Kliego playlist [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bdsm equipment, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Switch!Klaus, bottom!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Ah Diego there you are!” Klaus grinned as he breezed into the living room, where Diego was currently lying over one of the couches. Diego rolled his eyes, sitting up to look at his brother. He wore one of his mesh crop tops, that showed off the expanse of skin of his waist, with a bright purple skirt that hung over his legs. “You’re just the man I was looking for.”





	Ain’t No Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago I opened a file open my documents app, intending to (finally) doing a watersports fic with the boys at last. Instead I ended up doing this, damn.
> 
> This is inspired by the thirst of the Kliego discord

“Ah Diego there you are!” Klaus grinned as he breezed into the living room, where Diego was currently lying over one of the couches. Diego rolled his eyes, sitting up to look at his brother. He wore one of his mesh crop tops, that showed off the expanse of skin of his waist, with a bright purple skirt that hung over his legs. “You’re just the man I was looking for.”

Diego couldn’t help but smile at that, even though he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. “I’m not taking you out for waffles again.”

Now it was Klaus’ turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t love them too!” He shook his head slightly, returning his smile. “No, I just need you to help me put something together. It won’t take long, not for someone like you.” He batted his eyelashes at him and Diego knew he was gone.

“Alright.” He stood up and Klaus grinned, twirling around and leading him out the room. “Is this about one of your deliveries?” For the past week or so Klaus had been getting deliveries every day. The boxes would be all shapes and sizes, but Diego had no idea what was actually inside them. Klaus had always just took them through the house, out of sight. Diego had wondered what was within them and why he was so squirrely, but Allison had assured him there was nothing to worry about. It didn’t stop him being curious.

“As a matter of fact it is. Allison’s been kind enough to help me get a few things, since you know, dear old dad wouldn’t trust me with my share of the inheritance.” Diego winced slightly, remembering how everything had been split six ways between them and Klaus’ share was locked until he was sober for a year. He was working on it and he was doing so well, but it meant that he was reliant on the others for anything he needed. Thankfully Allison and Diego were both willing to help out, provided he was supervised to start with. “I just need some help setting up what came today.”

“Alright.” Diego nodded slightly, trying not to show just how curious he was about all this. Chances are it would just be some kind of shelving unit that he was having trouble putting together. “Do I need to get some tools?”

“Oh no, I already have everything I need, it’s just...” Klaus gestured with his hands. “Awkward.” Diego raised an eyebrow at that, but he didn’t elaborate further.

Klaus led him through the house, towards what used to be the guest rooms, not that they had been used as such often during their time here. “Welcome to my parlour.” Klaus flashed him a grin, before pushing open the door and tugging him in by the hand.

Diego wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but this wasn’t it. There were a few items of furniture that would be found in a usual bedroom, drawers, a closet and, obviously, a bed but the rest... There were dildos, chains, a cage and more than a few things he didn’t recognise. Like why was there a fist among the dildos? And what the hell was that with all the wires?

“Diego?” Klaus waved a hand in front of his face, a bemused expression on his face. “Earth to Diego?”

“T-this... w-what...” Diego looked around, gesturing at the space as if it would make his point clear. Not that he was sure what kind of point he was trying to make exactly. He took a breath, closing his eyes. “K-Klaus, what is all this?”

“You see brother dear, I like sex. To fuck and get fucked.” Diego found himself squirming a little from his words, his mind supplying helpful pictures to accompany his words. He kept his gaze on Klaus, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants or the array of toys around them. “But the thing was, because of my... habit I didn’t have much funds of my own. Everything I earned went on things to chase my next high to numb my powers.” He shivered visibly at the memory, then his usual smile returned. He had a beautiful smile, one that was infectious. “Now though, I figured I’d take the chance to indulge my other urges, because there’s so many things that I’ve always wanted to try.” He shrugged, gesturing around the room, though Diego kept his gaze firmly on him. “So I figured I’d set myself up here away from you guys, so if I ever had some company I could have fun without bothering you.”

“Ok...” Diego nodded in understanding, but at the same time felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of other men or women coming here. He shook the thought from his head, instead focusing on the task at hand. “You... said you needed my help with something?”

“Ah yeah.” Klaus grinned, gesturing to a box propped up against the bed. “I need help putting my new sex swing together.”

Diego blinked, looking from the box to Klaus. “What the hell is a sex swing?” 

Klaus couldn’t fail at hiding the amusement on his face. “Oh Diego, have you really led such a sheltered life that you don’t know what a sex swing is?” Diego felt his cheeks heat up at the question and Klaus just grinned. “I could give a demonstration if you’d like.”

“I... Er...”

Klaus smirked, reaching over and running his fingers down Diego’s chest. “Teasing you is so fun...” his soft, wet tongue darted out across his lips, sending a surge of want straight to his dick. “But how about you help me with this first?”

Diego found himself nodding, going towards the box to get started.

Putting the swing together wasn’t actually that difficult as the included instructions were so clear. It made Diego wonder if Klaus hadn’t even bothered to try, using it as an excuse to get him here. The whole time he was working on it, Klaus was sat on the bed, watching with bright, interested eyes. Once it was done Diego gave it an experimental shake, then nodded when it stayed upright and stable.

“Oh my hero, however will I thank you?” Klaus grinned at him, which made Diego roll his eyes again. He was sure one of these days they were gonna roll right out of his head.

“It wasn’t that hard, I’m sure you could have done this yourself.” Diego replied as he straightened up, wiping his his hands on his pants.

“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” Klaus waggled his eyebrows, spreading his legs slightly and Diego swallowed at the sight of the bit of skin that got revealed as a result. Diego felt his cheeks heat up, his blood being diverted back to his cock. “So how can I thank you dear Diego for your service today?”

Diego swallowed, watching as Klaus crossed and then uncrossed his legs before him, flashing off more skin. “I...”

Klaus stood up from the bed, swaying his hips as he crossed the distance between them. “I want to fuck you Diego. Or you to fuck me. I want to do everything to you I want to make you scream and moan and cry and then I want you to do the same to me. And then after, I want to hold you in my arms and wake up next to you every day.” Klaus was right in front of Diego now, so close that his breath was hot against his face. Diego felt his heart beating faster in his chest, so hard that he thought it right rip right out of him. “I don’t know if you feel the same way I do, but Ben seems to think that you spent most of our reunion making heart eyes at me and...” He pressed his body up against Diego, a smirk on his lips as he looked him right in the eyes. “And I can feel how hard you are.”

Diego couldn’t help it, he leaned into him and captured his lips in a kiss. He’d wanted to do it for years, ever since they were teenagers, but something had always stopped him. Being together again had reignited those long held feelings for him, but then Five’s whole apocalypse mission had gotten in the way. He wrapped his arms around Klaus’ body, holding him close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between Klaus’ soft lips. He licked at the inside of his mouth, exploring every inch of it, groaning when Klaus’ tongue lapped at his own.

Klaus was the one that pulled back from him, panting hot against his lips. “Mmm yeah. You’re such a good kisser.” Diego smiled, running his hands over his back. “I was starting to wonder what it would take.”

“What do you mean?” Diego asked, leaning in to kiss a path along Klaus’ jaw.

“Why do you think I made you take me out so many times? Or when I came to help you in the kitchen and dropped my fork on the floor?” Diego remembered that, how Klaus’ ass looked so good in his tight leather pants as he bent down for it. As soon as he was alone he’d jerked off at the thought of tearing those off and feasting on what was underneath. Klaus tilted his head slightly and Diego kissed along the curve of his neck. “I was this close to just lying in your bed naked until you found me.”

“That would’ve been nice.” Diego purred, his teeth nipping at Klaus’ skin. “You’d look good all sprawled out and bare for me.”

“Mmm you know just the right thing to say.” Klaus rocked his hips against him, and he could feel his erection press against him. “I know the traditional relationship thing is for us to go out on a few dates, staring longingly at each other over an overly fancy meal before getting in each other’s pants.” Klaus let out a low groan as his fingers danced along his back, stopping to give his ass a squeeze. “But let’s just skip that yeah? Let’s just fuck now and go for waffles later.”

Diego couldn’t help but let out a soft snort in response, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Such a romantic.”

“Mmm.” Klaus replied, rolling his hips lazily against him, the bulges of their erections brushing against each other. “You know you want it. Tell me what you want.”

Diego’s mind was swimming with the possibilities. He wanted to do so much with him, but right now he wanted them to fuck. “Whatever we do, we should... get naked.”

Klaus nodded in agreement, reaching down to remove his clothing as Diego did the same. He was sure he’d never undressed this fast in his life, not caring as his clothes were scattered across the floor of Klaus’ little sex dungeon. “Am I the first?” He gestured to the room around them. “Here I mean.”

“Even I haven’t cum in here yet.” Klaus grinned as his skirt dropped to the floor to pool around his ankles. He looked stunning, the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life, not that he’d seen many people like this. “Like what you see?”

“I love it.” Diego replied, knowing he was staring helplessly at him and not giving a fuck. “You look gorgeous Klaus, truly.” He stepped out of his pants and underwear, stepping closer and seeking out more contact.

“You look sexy yourself.” Klaus smirked as he looked him up and down, licking his lips before they kissed again. This time it was more hungry, more desperate, as their fingers ran over each other’s body’s. Diego was eager to commit every inch of Klaus’ skin to memory, to find every spot that would drive him wild with desire.

“Fuck me?” Diego whispered when they broke apart, his voice sounding desperate to his own ears. “Please Klaus.”

Klaus was grinning from the words, his fingers running down to grab a handful of his ass. “Oh baby I’m going to rock your world.” Klaus rolled his hips, their hard cocks rubbing against each other and Diego let out a soft moan. “Bed, now. Unless you’d like to try the swing.”

Diego’s cock ached at the thought and he shook his head, not because he didn’t trust his handiwork, but because he didn’t want his first time with Klaus to be all trussed up like that. The second time? Well that would be a different story. “Yeah bed is good.” Diego moved away from him, climbing on the bed and laying across the sheets, his legs spread wide for him.

“Fuck, you look like a porn star, all spread out for me.” Klaus grinned at him, going to grab the lube from the collection of bottles from the bedside table. He couldn’t tell what the others were exactly but figured he’d find out soon enough. Klaus was slicking his fingers up, keeping his eyes locked on him as he did so. It had to be the hottest thing he’d ever seen though he was certain it wouldn’t stay there for long. “Have you been fucked before?”

“Yeah.” He replied, not wanting to elaborate further and breaking the mood that had settled between them. “C’mon, I can take it Klaus. Please.”

“How can I resist when you beg like that?” Klaus grinned, setting the lube beside his thigh before getting on the bed between his legs. One hand went to Diego’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart, while his slick fingers dragged along the space between them. “Although next time I think I’ll make you beg long and hard for it, until you can’t take any more.” Before Diego could respond Klaus eased two fingers into him, making him groan. Klaus’ fingers were skilled, twisting and working him open with an ease that made Diego rock back against them. “Would you like that? For me to reduce you to a pleading mess at my feet?”

Diego nodded, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as his fingertips brushed against that bundle of nerves deep inside. He didn’t trust his voice to come up with words, so he didn’t even try. Klaus just smirked, drawing them back and sliding a third finger into him. “Next time you can wear that harness of yours yeah? I bet you look amazing just wearing it and nothing else.” He twisted his fingers, drawing another moan from Diego’s lips. “Fuck you look amazing. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, wanted to have you.” Klaus looked at him, in a way no one else ever had. It was a mix of wonder and awe and pure, unadulterated lust. “Are you ready?” He stilled his fingers and Diego knew he was waiting for an actual answer.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready.” He took a breath, squeezing around the probing fingers. “Please Klaus.”

Klaus grinned, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube again, drizzling it over his cock. “You don’t mind if I keep talking do you? I know dirty talk isn’t for everyone.”

“I love it Klaus by all means... besides, I don’t think I could get you to shut up even if I wanted to.”

Klaus gave a lewd smirk as he looked down at his cock. “Oh I’m sure you could find a way.” His words sent a shiver through him as Klaus lined his dick up with his opening. Diego nodded at him, just in case he wanted extra confirmation that he was ready and then he was pressing against him. Klaus’ cock felt amazing as it sank into him, stretching him open better than his fingers, making him moan and clutch the sheets. “Oh yeah, you feel so good Diego, so nice and tight.”

Diego shivered at his words, watching Klaus grip onto his thighs as he filled him up fully. His fingers held into him, gripping tight as he stayed still in him, letting him get used to the feeling of his cock. “You good?”

“Yeah, c’mon Klaus, fuck me.” Diego would have been embarrassed by the whine he made at any other time. Klaus just grinned, shifting his hips and then thrusting back into him.

”Mmm so needy, I love it when I have a needy boy beneath me.” Diego let out a groan and Klaus started to fuck him at a steady pace, rolling his hips. “Once we’re done you’re gonna tell me everything you want us to do. Every dark and dirty and depraved fantasy you’ve had and we’re gonna work on making them come to life. You wanna hear some of mine?”

“Shit K-Klaus, yeah...” Diego was surprised he could manage even that many words. Klaus wrapped lube slick fingers around his dick, starting to stroke as he continued.

“I wanna test out that breathing thing of yours, see how long I can sit on your face for.” Diego shivered, arching up off the bed into his touch. “I want to use your knives of course, want to cut your clothes off, mark your pretty skin. Want you to do the same to me of course, I want to see your knife skills up close.” As Klaus spoke he rolled his hips, fucking him hard and deep, though the movement didn’t cause his words to waver in the slightest. “I want to dress you up too, see what you look like in a dress and with make up on. I want you to be all pretty for me.”

“Fuck...” Diego groaned, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. His words, his thrusts, his touch, it was all getting too much.

“I want to do everything to you, want you to do everything to me.” He gestured with his free hand when he was balls deep. “All this? I want us to use all of them, every single thing.” 

Diego groaned, his hips rocking up into Klaus’ hand as he came all over himself, his words being the last thing to trigger his orgasm. 

“Yeah that’s it, such a good boy. You’re so beautiful Diego, shit...” Klaus fucked him hard and deep, his movements becoming rougher. “I’m gonna fill you up so good, you’re gonna be feeling it for days.” If Diego hadn’t just spilled those words would have done it. Klaus’ head tipped back, exposing the curve of his throat and he moaned towards the ceiling. His hips stuttered against him as Diego felt him fill him up. “Shit Diego... that was...”

“Mmm...” Diego replied, watching as Klaus eased out, laying down beside him and sucking his sticky fingers. He couldn’t help but watch, transfixed by the sight as Klaus dragged his fingers through the mess on his chest. He offered them to him, holding the sticky fingers before his mouth. It wouldn’t be the first time Diego had tasted himself, but it was the first time to suck it off someone else’s fingers. He didn’t say it though, instead just extending his tongue and lapping the salty fluid.

“So pretty.” Klaus whispered, looking awed by the sight. “I’m so glad we finally did that. You were amazing.”

“You were too, fuck.” Diego grinned at him, feeling slightly hazy from the high of his orgasm. He’d not felt this good in ages, feeling like he was boneless against the soft sheets. “Can we... stay like this awhile? Cuddle for a bit and then we can go for waffles.”

Klaus smiled, looking so sweet and fond and beautiful. “That sounds perfect.”

Klaus wrapped his arm around Diego’s broad chest, curling up against his side and holding him close. Diego smiled, feeling more content then he’d ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome. Who knows I might do a follow up too with Klaus using some of his toys


End file.
